WBBA: World Beyblade Battling Academy
by LionLover13
Summary: It's every blader's dream to be accepted into the WBBA. And when your character gets the acceptance letter, well... LET THE CRAZINESS BEGIN! Better summary inside. Slight AU, there are beys. OCs needed.
1. Chapter 1

WBBA: World Beyblade Battling Academy

Hi everyone! So, I had the idea a while ago, when I was bored and just procrastinating on the internet, and the title of this fic found its way into my mind. So, after quite a few sheets of paper and planning, I'm ready to make this. Pretty much. You still don't know the main plot here. It's a highschool, a school for only the very best bladers to sharpen their skills and still learn. So they weren't training like Kyoya did. So the WBBA became not only the World Beyblade Battle Association- or at least, I think that's what it stands for- but also the world Beyblade Battling Academy. It was only announced to the public a few years ago, but already it's become the dream of so many bladers to attend. You see, the WBBA's very picky about who it allows in. They keep bladers under surveillance for weeks to see if they're worthy to attend their school. So, please send in your OCs! The WBBA is waiting!

P.S. All characters are open for crushes EXCEPT Ginga, Madoka, and Nile. I'm a strong GinMado shipper, and Nile is MINE.

So, FORM!

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Physical Appearance:

Detailed Personality:

Normal Outfit:

Special Occasion Outfit:

Pajamas:

Bedspread:

Related to any cannon characters: Yes/No

If yes, who:

Bey:

Bey Type: Balance, Stamina, Attack, Defense

Bey Special Move(s):

Likes:

Dislikes/Fears:

Flaws(Everyone has 'em!):

Crush(Optional):

Any Random Quirks That I Should Know About:

Okay, so, that's it! Oh, wait… only one character per author, no yaoi or yuri, and here's my charrie!

**Name: **Merulia "Mer" Tategami

**Age: **14

**Gender: **Female

**Physical Appearance: **Mer's height is 5'1", and she's she's super skinny. She has fierce blue eyes to contrast her pale skin and light brown hair that reaches past her waist.

**Detailed Personality: **Merulia is an energetic teenager, always getting into trouble and having a slight interest in boys. She loves to annoy people, just to see their reactions. She gets bored easily however, and having a short attention span doesn't help with studies. Yet when it comes to Beyblade, you don't want her as your enemy. She's always ready to try new things. When she first meets new people she often overreacts and gets to excited, rambling on so fast about things that don't matter that you can't understand her. Really, she'll tell you all about herself in five minutes when she gets like that, and you won't have understood a single thing she said. She's quite carefree and can often be found snoozing in a tree instead of studying, or playing with a piece of string instead fetching you a hammer. One thing she is particular about, though- her name. She hates it. So call her Mer. Always.

**Normal Outfit: **The only thing she ever bother with about her hair is to wash and brush it, so it's nearly always in her face. She'll wear a pair of dark blue jeans, blue 'n' silver sneakers, and a cut off lion teeshirt. She carries her blading gear on her belt, like so many others, yet her belt is a shiny metallic silver.

**Special Occasion Outfit:** On special occasions(fancy parties *coughcoughpromcoughcough*, dates), she wears a short sky blue dress with a black waist band, silver heels and a silver barrete in her hair.

**Pajamas: **Black shorts, light blue tank top when it's hot; black sweatpants and a light blue teeshirt when it's colder. She also has a robe and slippers that have peace signs on them.

**Bedspread: **Black, with words like "Believe" "Faith" "Hope" "Love" and "Dream" printed on it in dark blue and silver. Her pillowcase matches.

**Related to any cannon characters: **Yes

**If yes, who: **Kyoya, he's her big brother.

**Bey: **Claw Lioness

**Bey Type: **Attack

**Bey Special Move(s): **Whirlwind Claw

**Likes: **Meeting new people, trying new things, pulling pranks.

**Dislikes/Fears: **Ryuga, for what he did to her brother, being proven wrong, and fire.

**Flaws(Everyone has 'em!): **She's quite clumsy and her multitude of pranks can lead to disastrous consequences.

**Crush(Optional): **Nile.

**Any Random Quirks That I Should Know About: **Nope.

Okay, so, I'm out! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2: The School

**Hello, everyone! I do believe we are ready to start! So sorry for the delay, my mom banned me. Anyway, I first must add a few things. If your character was not chosen, please don't get mad. There were a few complications through family members and crushes and stuff. So, please, no hard feelings. Now, to see if your character will be used, please look through the dorms…**

**_~Girls~_**

**113: Mer, Kori, Blaze**

**114: , Madoka, Arashi, Belaya**

**115: Gin, Ninel, Hikaru**

**116: Sophie, Aurora, **

**117: Sky, Sierra**

**_~Boys~_**

**167: Kyoya, Cole, Nile**

**168: Ryuga, Dynamis, Tsubasa**

**169: Damien, Toby, Bao**

**170: Chris, Aguma, Ginga**

**171: Zeo, Masamune**

**Okay. So, on to the actual story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or any of the other characters used in this fanfic. Except Mer. **

Chapter One: The WBBA

Kori walked down the hall of her new school, checking dorm numbers. At 113 she stopped, and shoved open the door. She was greeted by the sight of another girl about her own age attempting to do a handstand against the wall. The girl had bright blue eyes and long brown hair. She was wearing dark colored jeans, a cutoff lion t-shirt, and blue sneakers with silver accents.

At the sight of Kori, the girl lost all concentration and tumbled to the floor with a loud THUNK. The girl scrambled to her feet, her hair now reaching past her waist. Holding one hand to her head and the other out in greeting, the girl said in a perky voice, "Hi! I'm Mer! I'm guessing you're Kori, 'cause Blaze's already here!"

"Hi." Kori said, not taking the hand. This girl was a bit _too _perky, she thought. _'In two minutes she's going to say that we're best friends. Hmph. Useless things, friends.'_

"Well," Mer said, pointing to the objects in the room as she pointed them out, "there are the beds, there are our closets, which have shelves in them, by the way, a table for homework, and a couch. The bathrooms are down the hall. I went exploring." She said, explaining how she knew this. "I also found the cafeteria, but I forget how to get there."

"Mm." Kori was pretty sure she could have figured all that out on her own, but she didn't care. She dropped her stuff on the empty bed she headed for the bathroom. She checked her reflection in the mirror, then opened a crumpled piece of paper she'd been holding and read it again.

Dear Student,

After watching you for a small period of time, we have determined that you are a very strong blader. So, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the World Beyblade Battling Academy, otherwise known as the WBBA. School begins on August Twenty-third. Please arrive a day early for the orientation.

Your dormitory number is: 113 

Your roommates are: Merulia Tategami, Blaze Markaru.

Enclosed is a list of needed supplies. Please remember them.

Sincerely,

_Ryo Hagane, headmaster._

She still couldn't believe she was actually going to school at the WBBA. Really, only the best bladers got in. Then again, Ryuga had probably helped. Still, to be accepted into the WBBA! With a sighed, she crumpled the paper back up and walked out of the bathroom. As she walked down the hall, she thought, _'How'd that annoying kid get in here, though? There's no way she's as strong of a blader as me.' _She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" a voice growled. Kori looked up to see a teenage boy glaring at her. He had pine green hair, and cross shaped scars under his bright blue eyes.

"Sorry." Kori hissed, sarcasm in her voice. She started to walk away, but the green haired boy stopped her. "Hey, do you how to get to dorm 113? I'm looking for someone."

"Humph. It's down that way." Kori said, pointing down the hall to the girl's dorms. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find my brother." She stomped off.

Kyoya watched the girl as she walked away. There had been something familiar about her… he shrugged the feeling off and continued to find 113. He knocked before opening the door. "Mer?"

"Nii-chan!" Mer ran up to give him a bone-crushing hug.

"Ow…"

"Oh, sorry." Mer released him. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see how you were." Kyoya told his little sister.

"Well, I'm fine, as you can see. Now get out." She said, pointing towards the door.

"Why?" Kyoya teased her.

"Because there's a rule, no boys in the girls dorms. And no girls in the boys dorms, either. Now, get. Out."

"Alright, alright!" Kyoya put his hands up in surrender, and walked out the door. "Just thought you might wanna know, the orientation students have to go to is in fifteen minutes." He said over his shoulder as he walked off.

"Wait, what?!" Mer called to him, but he didn't respond. "Oh, now that's just not fair." She mumbled as she scurried around the room, looking for her sneakers. "What's not fair?" Blaze asked. "And was that Kyoya?"

The other occupant of the dorm, Blaze Markaru, was sitting on one of the beds, watching Mer. "He didn't tell me that the orientation was this soon! And yes, that was Kyoya. And that was him telling us that we'd better hurry or we're going to be late for the orientation!" Mer found her sneakers and shoved her feet into them. "C'mon!" she raced out the door, Blaze following at a much slower pace. They reached the auditorium just in time, and quickly found seats. Mer was nearly bouncing off the edge of hers, while Blaze just sat there, her face set into an emotionless mask.

An orange-haired man wearing an orange suit walked on stage. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Yes, it is I, the immortal phoenix!"

A collective groan came from the returning students. "Headmaster…."

The man coughed awkwardly. "Yes, well, welcome to the World Beyblade Battling Academy. For those returning, welcome back! I hope you're all ready for a wonderful school year. Now, let me explain the program here. In addition to battling, you will have regular classes. Regular classes meaning lessons that have nothing to do with Beyblade, such as geography or English.

"You will also have classes specifically for aim or launch at the beginning of the year, and perhaps later on. At first, if it is decided that your launch is good enough, you will have a free period at that time, and the class will be deemed optional. If later, your launch gets worse, you will be placed back as a student for that class, and it will be mandatory for you to attend. Understand now? Good. You will find your class schedules in your dormitories. Dismissed!" the headmaster called, then walked off stage, and the room erupted into conversation.

**So, how was it? I thank all the authors for allowing me to use their OCs in this fanfic. I am so sorry, for those of you who didn't get in, but, as I said at the beginning of the chapter, there were a few complications. Please tell me if I'm doing a good job with your characters. So sorry if there weren't that many OCs in this chapter. I promise, there will be more next chapter. So, anyway, until next time! Bye!**


End file.
